A Swan's Tale
by Areyl
Summary: Emma decides to go on a midnight stroll one chilly autumn night only to encounter the dashing pirate, Killian Jones. The night takes an unexpected turn when they begin to exchange more than just fleeting glances and stories of distant constellations. ONE-SHOT.


Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from _Once Upon A Time._

_Hello everyone! This is my first attempt at a OUAT fanfic, so I hope you all enjoy it! This one-shot takes place the night Emma and company returned from Neverland._

_Happy reading!_

* * *

**A Swan's Tale **

It was nearly midnight when Emma made the hasty decision to leave the warm comfort of her bed and take a brisk stroll through the dark streets of Storybrooke. With no particular destination in mind, Emma walked on lost in thought, pulling tightly on her red coat as the frigid wind nipped at her neck. She was worried about Henry for reasons she couldn't quite discern. He was safe and sound, that much was certain. He was home at last with the rest of her family. And Pan was locked away in a box. So why couldn't she shake the feeling that something was terribly wrong?

Emma heaved a heavy sigh. That was the life of a savior she supposed. Never catching a break from constantly worrying about the welfare of those she loved. Not that she was complaining. Emma whole-heartedly accepted her destiny as the town's savior, but that fate often came with a cost.

After some time, the scent of sea water tickled her nose and she looked up to see that she had arrived at the harbor. Emma could hear the rhythmic sound of the waves lapping against the rocks as she gazed at the boats floating by the docks nearby. Eventually, she caught sight of a particular pirate ship and – with slight hesitation – made her way over.

Emma's blue eyes traced the dark silhouette of the Jolly Roger in the silvery light of the moon. It was hard to believe that this ship had once only existed in her childhood fairytales. And now here it was within arm's reach. At length, Emma shifted her gaze to the black sail that held Pan's shadow and her worries were upon her once again. But before she had a chance to brood over her thoughts, the sharp sound of footsteps hitting against the wooden dock pierced the air.

"Fancy meetin' you here, Swan," came a husky voice from behind. "Lookin' for another adventure, are you?"

Emma guardedly watched the pirate as he approached her. Their gazes locked and Killian's lips curled into a suggestive smile.

"I should ask you the same thing," she replied with narrowed eyes.

"Couldn't sleep so I thought I'd go for nice stroll."

Emma raised an eyebrow at the dark bottle of rum in his hand.

"And I'm guessing by stroll you mean a booze run."

"Helps dispel the cold, love." He held the bottle out to her. "Would you like some?"

"No, thanks," Emma declined with a tight-lipped grin.

Killian shot her a curious glance. "I'm surprised you're not at home with Henry."

Emma shook her head. "He's sleeping over at Regina's tonight."

"Interesting…" Killian thoughtfully observed.

"He's safe now and that's all that matters."

They both grew silent as they listened to the waves move through the harbor and looked at the water sparkle like black diamonds in the moonlight. After some time, Killian finished off the last swig of rum before tossing the bottle into the water, and then turned to Emma with a mischievous expression on his face.

"Come along then," he said as he stepped onto the gangplank leading up to the Jolly Roger.

"What are you doing?" Emma said, eyeing him warily.

"Well since you don't seem to be on any sort of curfew tonight, I thought we could take the Jolly Roger out for a spin."

Emma frowned. "I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Where's your sense of adventure, Swan?" Killian teased, which earned him a skeptical glance from Emma. "Don't worry; my intentions are completely honorable."

He gave her a handsome smirk and all Emma could do was narrow her eyes at him while she weighed her options. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't the slightest bit tempted by Killian's proposition.

"Well?" Killian said, holding out his hand. "Do you trust me?"

With a sigh of defeat, Emma said, "Fine, what the hell."

"That's the spirit, Swan."

Though reluctant, Emma took a hold of Killian's hand and allowed him to lead her up the gangplank and on board the ship. Killian then spent the next few minutes moving from one end of the deck to the other, making adjustments to set the ship to sail. Emma stayed by the helm as she watched Killian tug at some ropes near the mast. He was quite adept for a man with only one hand, and he was clearly in his element on board the Jolly Roger. Emma almost didn't realize she had been gawking at him until he joined her at the helm.

"Are you sure about this?" she stammered, hoping the flush of color she felt on her face wasn't obvious in the dim light.

"I thought you trusted me?"

Emma opened her mouth to speak but then closed it again as she already knew that her protests would prove futile against his persuasive charm.

"Live a little, Swan," Killian advised as he took hold of the ship's wheel.

Suddenly Emma heard a deep low rumble beneath her feet as the Jolly Roger moved into open waters. Storybrooke soon became a distant view on the horizon. Emma leaned over the side of the ship and gazed out across the water at the dimly lit town.

"It's beautiful," she said admiringly.

"You haven't seen anything yet," Killian said as he turned the wheel to the right. "You might want to hold on to something, love."

The sails overhead appeared to expand from a strong gust that passed by and the Jolly Roger began to pick up speed. Emma watched the water below as the ship cut through it like a knife. Just then, she felt the ground beneath her begin to shift and she soon realized that the ship was slowly making an upward ascent out of the water and into the sky. Emma's long hair billowed like the sails from the draft that encircled the ship. She watched as the roofs of Storybrooke rushed by in a shadowy blur, lit only by moonlight and the warm glow of a few streetlights that lined the sidewalks.

"Any place in mind you'd like to visit?" Killian called out from the helm.

Emma thought for a moment and then turned to the pirate with a knowing glance.

"There is one place."

Soon enough, the Jolly Roger hovered over Regina's sizeable house. Emma stood pensively against the wooden rail, her eyes fixed on Henry's dark bedroom window. She could feel herself becoming overwhelmed with worries and doubts until Killian came up beside her.

"I could throw down a rope ladder if you'd like to see him," he suggested.

Emma shook her head. "No, I should let him rest."

She met Killian's gaze, wanting to say something more but then deciding against it. Killian sensed her hesitation and gave a sympathetic smile.

"Your boy's safe, Swan," he said. "You needn't worry so much."

"I'm his mother. It's my job to worry."

Killian nodded in agreement. "That you are and Henry's lucky to have you, but sometimes you have to put yourself first. When was the last time you had any real fun?"

Emma raised an eyebrow at him. "And what exactly is your definition of 'fun'?"

There was a brief pause before Killian caught Emma off guard by leaning in close.

"I'll leave that up to you, love," he said with a dashing smile that nearly made Emma's heart skip a beat.

She was taken by surprise by the pang of disappointment that struck her the moment Killian moved away and returned to his place at the helm of the ship. Her mind flashed back to the intimate moment they had shared in Neverland; Emma could almost feel the sweet sensation of Killian's fervent kiss. It occurred to her then it was becoming harder to deflect the pirate's fleeting advances. And as much as she tried to resist, there was a small part of her that genuinely enjoyed the thrill she felt whenever Killian glanced her way. _Get a hold of yourself, _she thought as she tried to collect her composure.

"Now if you'll allow me," Killian said, breaking her from her reverie. "I'll show you something that will really take your breath away."

There it was again: that particular look in his eyes that was only ever directed at her. It was a look that evoked excitement and promised hope. As if caught in a spell, Emma had no choice but to concede.

"Alright," she said at last. "Try me."

In that instant, Killian turned the ship's wheel and the sails gathered wind once again. With the help of the magic from Pan's shadow, the Jolly Roger began to float higher up into the starry night sky. Emma glanced over the side to see Storybrooke getting further and further until the whole town was small enough to fit into the palm of her hand. All around her, Emma could see clouds like beds of fluffy white cotton stretching for miles. The full moon shined bright against the dark blanket of night, casting its lustrous light on the ship drifting slowly along a sea of stars.

While Killian disappeared below deck, Emma walked over and took a seat on a set of wooden stairs leading down from the helm. She gazed up at the heavens and breathed in the cool wintery air. In spite of the chill that ran down her spine, she had to hand it to Killian; the view was certainly breathtaking. At length, Killian resurfaced with a woolen blanket in hand.

"May I?" he asked, gesturing to the vacant space beside Emma.

"Sure," Emma said in a somewhat timid manner, scooting over to give him some room.

"Here," Killian said as he handed her the blanket. "For the cold."

"Thank you."

Emma gratefully took the blanket and spread it over her legs. She was always pleasantly surprised by Killian's random acts of kindness, leading Emma to believe that there was certainly more to him than meets the eye. They both sat silent for some time, enjoying the stillness and peace that surrounded them.

"It's amazing," Emma started. "That even when we're this high up, the stars still seem so far away."

"Know any good stories about the stars, Swan?"

"No actually, I don't," she replied sheepishly.

"Look over there," he said as he pointed his silver hook to a group of stars on Emma's right. "Do you see those stars that form a cross?"

Killian leaned in so close that the mere feel of his chest against Emma's shoulder was enough to send jolts of electricity coursing through her body. Trying to locate the cross-shaped constellation soon became a fight to resist the urge to pull him in for a passionate kiss. With firm resolve, Emma tried to quell the rapid beating of her heart and focus on the stars in the distance.

"Yeah," she said reluctantly. "I think I see it now."

Despite their bright glimmer against the darkened sky, Emma had to squint at the distant stars a few times before she finally spotted the shape she was searching for.

"Any guess on what that might be, love?"

"No," she said slowly, tilting her head slightly to study the formation. "But I have a feeling you know what it is."

Killian lightly chuckled. "Aye, that constellation right there is called Cygnus. It means 'swan' in Latin."

Upon hearing this, Emma looked more closely at the constellation; the cross she initially beheld morphed into the celestial image of a swan in flight. The long arms of the cross stretched into the swan's graceful wings, while the stars on the vertical ends marked the tips of the swan's tail and beak.

"Legend has it," Killian continued, his voice deep and mesmerizing. "The Greek god Zeus transformed himself into a swan to seduce Leda, the wife of a Spartan king."

"Pretending to be something you're not seems like an underhanded way to win someone's heart."

"Who says he was trying to win her heart? Seduction and love don't always go hand-in-hand."

Emma turned her gaze away from the glittering constellation and fixed her eyes on Killian whose face was only mere inches from hers.

"You sound like you know a thing or two about that," Emma murmured as she fought to maintain her composure against Killian's smoldering gaze.

He simply smiled at her cheeky remark. It was no secret between the two of them that Killian had pilfered his share of women's hearts throughout his travels; but only he knew that above all, only two women have completely bewitched him, body and soul. And one of them was beside him now, so close that he could smell the scent of lavender in her hair in the passing breeze.

"You see, Swan, love is about grand gestures. Sacrifice and unwavering devotion."

"And seduction?"

"Seduction…" Killian said throatily. He leaned in closer still so that Emma could feel his warm breath upon her lips. "Seduction is a subtle art. Like a dance, where someone is always leading. It's all about passion and desire."

By now, the heated desire between them had grown increasingly palpable. With their noses nearly touching, the world around them came to a halting standstill. Emma's mind screamed _move! _but her body remained motionless; her eyes locked with Killian's in gripping intensity. Emma held her breath, waiting for the feel of Killian's soft lips upon her own and the bristle of his beard against her chin. But it never came. Instead Killian pulled away and, for a fleeting moment, Emma thought she spotted a regretful look pass over the pirate's visage. She felt her heart sinking, unsure of whether to take his unexpected gesture as a form of rejection. Even more disconcerting to her was the fact that she was so bothered by his retraction. Did she really want to kiss Killian that badly?

Neither one of them looked at each other as an awkward silence seeped into the cool air around them. After what seemed like eternity, Emma cleared her throat and, with great effort, decided to speak up to break the tension.

"So what happened to Zeus and Leda?"

Killian gave a small shrug, his gaze still casted downwards.

"Zeus eventually abandoned Leda, leaving her with child. When she finally gave birth, she was so heartbroken that she took her newborn daughter's life because the child was a painful reminder of what she had lost. So the legend goes that the child's soul assumed the form of a swan and found its place in the heavens, hence the constellation Cygnus."

"Wow," said a wide-eyed Emma. "That was _not _the happily-ever-after I was expecting."

"It never really is, is it?" Killian stated with a wistful smile.

In that instant, Emma understood why he had moved away, why he hadn't jumped on the opportunity to kiss her like she secretly wanted.

"I know about what you said to Neal earlier at the diner."

The words had slipped from her tongue before she could stop herself. Killian immediately set his sights on her, unsure of how to respond to the sudden revelation. His intention to stop pursuing Emma was driven by his genuine wish for her to be happy. For a while, he truly believed he had what it took to make her happy. However, on their journey back from Neverland, it occurred to him that what she desired most – her greatest happiness – was for her family to be together, to be unbroken. And Neal, after all, was family.

"So I guess you're not leaving me with a choice this time," Emma said with an almost imperceptible hint of disappointment in her voice.

"I think the choice is quite clear, Swan. I may be the handsome one, but at the end of the day, Neal is Henry's father."

He chuckled in an attempt to make light of the situation; Emma however remained unfazed.

She let out a quiet sigh. "I will always love Neal _because _he's Henry's father but…"

Her voice drifted as she contemplated on whether to continue. It was becoming clear to her that she had grown more attached to Killian than she was ready to admit.

"But what?" Killian urged, eager to hear her thoughts.

"It's different with you," she timidly confessed. "I don't really know how else to put it."

She decided to leave it at that, feeling that for now that was enough of an explanation for the confusion she felt when it came to Killian and Neal.

Suddenly she felt the cold touch of metal under her chin and she looked up into Killian's deep blue eyes. He spoke no words, but it was clear from his expression that a sense of hope had been rekindled. And so, without hesitation, he leaned in and captured her lips in a gentle kiss. Emma instantly melted into his embrace as she snaked her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. She felt a sensation stir deep within her, spreading out from her chest and through her body, to the very tips of her being. For once, even for a brief moment, she felt like all was right with the world.

The Jolly Roger continued to drift along the starry sea while the moon and stars witnessed the tender moment being shared between Emma and Killian, keeping the secret of their midnight encounter within the heavens.

* * *

The night was nearly halfway through by the time the Jolly Roger descended back to the harbor. Killian, in true gentleman fashion, insisted on escorting Emma to her house; so, the two walked quietly through the streets together, both ruminating on the fervent kisses they had shared just moments before. Once they arrived, they stood in pensive silence for a while, caught between making the first move to depart and not wanting the night to end.

"Thanks again for tonight," Emma finally voiced. "I really needed it."

Killian smirked and half-jokingly said, "I trust there will be more nights like this one in store for us in the near future?"

Emma gave a small smile. "Listen…I hope you know that I can't make any promises right now. There are still a lot of things I have to figure out."

"Right, of course," Killian agreed with an understanding nod.

"I don't expect for you to wait for me."

Killian took a step towards her and reached out, resting his hook on her hip and cupping her face with his other hand.

"I'll wait for as long as there's hope, love," he whispered before dipping his head to leave her with one final kiss.

Emma watched as Killian's dark silhouette disappeared into the night. Her heart was still racing from their last embrace – an embrace that left within her a spark that even the frosty wind could not stifle. As soon as Killian became just a dot on the horizon, she raised her chin and gazed at the distant constellation of Cygnus. She smiled fondly at the starry formation and at the thought of her encounter with the pirate who once only existed in her childhood fairytales.

* * *

_Stargazing with a dashing pirate on a flying ship…that's a perfect fantasy right there lol. Just so you all know, the myth of Cygnus is only half true in this story. I made up the part about Leda's child for the purposes of this fanfic. Either way, I hope you liked it! _

_Please don't hesitate to leave a review! I would love to hear your thoughts!_


End file.
